As a conventional air conditioning device, for example as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 described below, there is a known air conditioning device provided with an outdoor unit in which a heat exchanger is provided along four side surfaces of an outdoor unit main body having a square planar shape, and by actuating a fan provided in an upper part of the outdoor unit main body, the air suctioned from the four side surfaces of the outdoor unit main body is blown out from the upper part of the outdoor unit main body.
In the outdoor unit described in Patent Literature 1, an opening portion is formed between a one side end portion of the heat exchanger and the other side end portion, and this opening portion is utilized as a connection space of tubes.